


A Little Comfort

by InfiniteNirvana



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteNirvana/pseuds/InfiniteNirvana
Summary: He moved his head to look behind him, following the sound. "Neo.", he said, smiling, his body relaxing. Neo returned his smile, leaning on the couch. She looked at him for a moment, before rising one elegant eyebrow in question. Roman rolled his eyes, mumbling through the cigar in his mouth: "Don't get me started on what is wrong, dear...".





	

Roman was fed up with..well, pretty much everything, by now. White Fang, Cinder and her lapdogs. Just everything. Cinder had finally left, after one of her "don't-ask-questions-and-go-back-to-work"-rants and Roman had just finished lightning a new cigar, sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. He leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Even he had to say he was smoking too much lately. All of this was just frustrating. The fact that Cinder refused to give him any information about what exactly he was doing, or why he had to do it was driving him insane. To hold back information meant that he wouldn't like it. And knowing that alone made him hate all of this. 

Suddenly, the sound of high heels clicking against the stone floor reached him and, for a moment, his jaw clenched, thinking it could be Cinder again. He really didn't feel like having yet another chat with her. Soon enough, though, he recognised the lighter, more playful steps. He moved his head to look behind him, following the sound. "Neo.", he said, smiling, his body relaxing. Neo returned his smile, leaning on the couch. She looked at him for a moment, before rising one elegant eyebrow in question. Roman rolled his eyes, mumbling through the cigar in his mouth: "Don't get me started on what is wrong, dear...". Neo noticed how he tensed up again, the dark rings under his eyes more visible than ever. She let out a soundless sigh, stroking Roman's cheek with a gloved hand. He leaned into the touch for a moment, before taking her hand in his, running his thumb over the back of her hand. He sighed, looking up at her with a tired smile. "Your silence is a blessing on days like this, Neo...", he whispered, kissing her jaw, knowing full well her voice was saved for very special nights, when only Roman could hear it. She squeezed his hand a bit, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the kiss. Roman pulled away to press a kiss to the back of her hand, leaning his head back a bit and taking his hat off. Neo took the cue, working her fingers through his hair, carefully. He leaned into the touch, a peaceful smile on his lips. Neo grinned, thinking that, for someone who wasn't really fond of the Faunus, he was a lot like a cat sometimes. 

It didn't take too long before his eyes closed, his breath slowing down until Neo was sure he was asleep. She continued stroking his hair for some time until she was sure he wouldn't wake up too easily. The, she pulled away and walked around the couch to get the blanket someone had thrown to the floor. She put it around his shoulders and, for a moment, considered giving in to her own fatigue and sit down beside him. But she still had some things to do, so she pressed her lips to his forehead as a good-night-kiss and exited the room silently. She hoped nobody would dare to disturb his sleep, since he got pretty grumpy when that happened. Although, she had to admit that he was quite adorable when grump. She hid her mouth behind her hand, imitating a chuckle and disappeared into the night.


End file.
